Junjou Prejudice
by Nibzo
Summary: Hiroki is about to teach Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" to his students.  Though a slip through a mysterious door changes that and puts him in the novel with Elizabeth Bennet herself.  Rating may change later, still undecided; eventual Hiroki/Nowaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! It's been a little bit since I wrote a fanfic in the Junjou Romantica section! Though I guess I have only written one story here…heheh, well that's about to change because this number two!**

**Anyway, I just got done finishing off another longer one earlier this month, and I really like to write one long one at a time. I remember back in my high school days I would write at least two if not three at once, and I tended to like to sit down and get all of the newest chapters for each one done at once. That was very time consuming and back then I wasn't even that good. If I were to do that today, I would probably end up dying! XD**

**Well, a little bit about where this idea came from. Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite stories. And I just love the BBC adaptation of it. Then it occurred to me; Hiroki is a professor of LITERATURE. Not to mention Lost in Austen was pretty good (the Mr. Darcy in that one was hot!), so I thought I could give it a try.**

**And to those who whine and go "But it's Japanese literature he teaches!", I will kindly tell you to shut your mouths. Because Jane Austen is wonderful and even a Japanese literature professor would have probably heard of and read it because it's a timeless classic….of English Literature…yeah, I'm making up excuses now, so let's just leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: If I was ever clever enough to come up with something as brilliant as Pride and Prejudice, do you think I'd be writing here?...oh, and Junjou Romantica as well, though maybe I'd take out "clever" and sub "sexy" for it.**

It had seemed like any other day. Hiroki was trying to get his class to settle down as class was coming to a close, book in hand ready to chuck it, steam coming out of his ears when the most amazing thing happened. Everyone just went…eerily quiet. His fingers stiffened at the silence; even at the college level getting students to stay in their seats until he actually dismissed them all towards the end of session was nearly impossible. Almost everyday there would at least have been three books thrown across the room at the unsuspecting student who dared to stand up in his seat when there was still three minutes of class left.

But today everyone just gave him blank stares and sat in their seats as quietly and calmly like he had always dreamed they would. Immediately he knew something was up, but he didn't dare voice his opinion. So he cleared his throat and continued talking, finishing up his lecture in order to conclude their unit and move onto another piece of classical literature.

"Don't forget to pick up your copies _of Pride and Prejudice_ at the bookstore before the next class period. We have out test tomorrow and then right after we move on to Jane Austen's classic romance. Study hard, and make sure you have the first five chapters read before we meet again. Thank you; you're dismissed."

Ah, _Pride and Prejudice_. One of Austen's most revered works, and one of his favorites to teach. He would never admit it to himself or any of the other faculty (or anyone else, for that matter) that he was so desperately enchanted by the book, with it's timeless tale of love and marriage and important lesson on following your heart and giving others a second chance when it came to making an impression.

But, to his surprise, there was no groaning and jeering either, as he was expecting the class to make as they got up from their seats and one by one filed out of the classroom. Something had to be up; hell would freeze over before his students were this well behaved. Turning around to erase the board, he decided that he was going to have a quick chat with his fellow professors before heading home to make dinner for himself and his lover to share that evening.

"Mr. Kamijou!"

Hiroki turned suddenly turned around, his eyes growing wider as he recognized his voice being called in a very unfamiliar way. How would a student dare to call him without addressing him as sensei! But upon his eyes frantically scanning the room, his eraser gripped firmly, he noticed that no one was there. He paused a moment more, but then slowly turned back around, finishing the job he had started and then placing the object back onto the ledge of the chalkboard.

"Mr. Kamijou!"

He scowled again at the name, this time irritatingly turning toward the door. He noticed fabric, like the corner of a dress, suddenly move from the doorway into the hallway and outside of his sight, to which he immediately bolted forward in order to catch the perpetrator. Whoever this was, they were in for the scolding of a lifetime.

But when he reached the door he looked left then right, and didn't see a thing. Puzzled, he looked again, and saw a strange figure hurriedly turning a corner, retreating from him. He immediately broke into a run. "Come back here, you little brat!"

And so the game of cat and mouse commenced, Hiroki sprinting down hall after hall chasing the mysterious figure. It appeared to be female, Hiroki surmised, after noticing the flowing fabric that he would only guess to be a dress, their footsteps in-time with each others as he continued to follow her down the hall, intent on making her apologize for calling him such a weird and unprofessional name.

A few beads of sweat rolled down his neck as he finally came to a stop. However, now he wasn't sure what he had even been following. Upon turning the final corner he was met with a short hallway that came to a dead end. So the person he was chasing must have been waiting for him at the end, right?

Wrong. No one was there, and the whole hall seemed somewhat deserted. Looking around him and then even turning to get a glance at what was behind, Hiroki didn't even know if he recognized this part of M University. All that lay at the end of the hall was an old wooden door.

Figuring the girl had to be inside what he only suspected was an empty classroom, he angrily rolled up his sleeves and marched toward the door. He could feel his veins pulsing; not only had this girl slighted him by calling her superior an inappropriate name, but she had led him on a trip halfway around the school in the process. He was more than pissed at this point; all he had wanted was to finish his last class and return home in order to prepare dinner for him and his lover.

He inwardly grimaced at the thought, taking a look at his watch. At this rate he would definitely be late coming home, and he liked to be punctual wherever he was going, even if it meant just returning to where he lived. And now she had succeeded in making him late. Not to mention Nowaki would be hungry and he promised to have dinner on the table when he arrived home, which would obviously not get done now.

His fingers reaching the knob of the door as he contemplated this, he paused, if just for a moment. He could just turn around and let it go, apologize to Nowaki for being late and then, if the younger hadn't already done so, make dinner so the two could have a relaxing, normal evening.

While this was tempting, he had already come this far, and besides, was it really within his personality to just let something like this slip by? He didn't think so. Whoever it was, they were going to learn from him how to properly address a teacher and then apologize for screwing up his schedule.

And with the turn of the knob the door creaked open. Inching it forward Hiroki took a few steps inside, noticing something extremely different about his surroundings. For one thing, this was not a classroom. Another note he made was that the décor was so old-fashioned it appeared as though he had stepped into his office if he were perhaps from the late 1800s, and not even Japan back then looked anything quite like this.

A bit too weirded out and tired to care anymore, he turned around so that he could leave the room to pack his things and go home. Perhaps he would catch the trouble-maker some other time.

However, upon turning around he noticed that there was no longer a door. Instead all he saw was bare wall, and his eyes grew wide with fear of the unknown. He ran to the wall and tapped against it and lo and behold he didn't hear a thing that sounded like there was a hallway on the other side. Scratching against it a bit did nothing either, unless his objective was to peel a bit of the wallpaper off, in which he did succeed.

"Okay, this is all just some crazy hallucination," Hiroki said to himself, feeling his heartbeat increase inside his chest a bit. "I'm just tired is all. I'll count to three and pinch myself and everything will be completely normal again! One…two…three…"

"My dear Mr. Bennet!" he heard someone call and noticed a door on the opposite side of the room, which abruptly opened as soon as he turned his head. "you will never guess what I have learned in Meryton!"

He saw an older man at the door, a woman following behind him with a big smile on her face, chatting away as he seemed to blithely ignore her to the best of his abilities. "If I will never guess, perhaps you ought to tell me."

"Netherfield Park is let at last! To a…" the woman abruptly stopped, her eyes finally reaching Hiroki. The man known only to him as Mr. Bennet looked up at the woman with a confused look on her face and then turned to the direction in which she was staring.

"Mr. Bennet, I was not aware that you had a guest today."

"Neither was I," he said back, now taking a step towards a startled Hiroki, the professor doing everything he could to try to get everything in his head sorted out. It all sounded eerily familiar to him. How the room looked, Meryton, Mr. Bennet, Netherfield Park…

Holy shit.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling backward and felt the hard floor hit his back before everything around him mysteriously faded into black.

"Mr. Kamijou? Hello?"

Oh hell, where was he? Hiroki stared a bit longer into the darkness that was his dreams. He laughed for a moment, his eyes shut tight as he dwelled a bit longer in his unconscious state of mind. For a second there he had sworn he had stepped out of M University and ended up in one of his favorite books. _"Ha ha," _Hiroki thought to himself, _"like I would suddenly be in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. I must be really excited to teach it to think up something like that! When I open my eyes I bet I'll be at home with Nowaki and we'll be sleeping. Yep, this is all just some crazy dream…"_

"Mama, he doesn't seem to be responding."

Hiroki's upper body straightened abruptly up from his current laying down condition. His hands then went straight to his head, dreading this fast pace action almost instantly after it had occurred. His temples ached as he rubbed then gently in an attempt to get his headache to fade away a bit quicker. Eyes still closed, he managed to get out a chuckle, figuring it was all a dream and that he was in bed with his lover beside him.

"Nowaki, I had the strangest dream…"

"My, Lizzy, your guest does speak one of the strangest languages I have ever heard."

"My apologies for not telling you of his arrival sooner, Papa."

Wait, he was speaking a strange language? And who on earth still calls their father 'papa'?

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes to see two women and a man in the room surrounding his bed. One of the women and the man looked slightly older, dressed in proper, old English clothes while the other woman looked much younger, to Hiroki's speculation probably about as old as he was. The room he was in was fairly plain but held that pleasant charm; he was sitting in a large canopy bed that contained sheets of some of the clearest whites he had ever seen. The room otherwise held very little furniture, a small bedside table to Hiroki's left and a closet on the opposite side with a large window and a desk a few feet to his right. He sure as hell wasn't in Japan anymore.

"Somebody pinch me…"

"There your guest goes speaking that peculiar language again."

"Oh it doesn't matter if his language is peculiar! My dear Elizabeth, you are absolutely forgiven for bringing such a fine gentleman into the house!"

"How did you become acquainted to such a person?" the older man asked, looking to the younger girl for some answers. He seemed a bit displeased, and rightfully so; decorum of the day didn't quite accept young girls bringing random strangers into the house.

"Mr. Kamijou is a distant cousin of Charolette's, Papa. I had the pleasure of meeting him on one of my visits. He isn't very close to his relatives, and asked me if he could spend his time at our estate. He seems to have fallen on some troubled times, and just wants a place to stay. I meant to tell you at an earlier date, but it seems as though Mr. Kamijou had arrived a bit sooner than expected."

"Yes, well, that is all fine with me, Lizzy, I trust your judgment. I'm just a bit apprehensive on how your silly sisters will take all this news…"

"Ow!"

They all turned to Hiroki who had made the pained cry from trying to pinch himself, in order to wake him up from his weird dream. He figured he must have been hallucinating when waking up in the Bennet household, and that in order to wake himself up pinching himself would be the best solution. Upon opening his eyes again, though, it seemed to not have worked quite as well as he had hoped.

"I apologize for startling you the other day, young man," the older man said, offering his hand out in greeting. "My name is Mr. Bennet, and I welcome you to Longbourn for your stay."

"My name is…" he paused before answering, observing the weird look on Mr. Bennet's face. He then remembered that in 19th century England he would have to speak English, not Japanese. He cleared his throat, then attempted to speak again, thanking whatever higher power existed that his English skills had significantly improved over the years. "My name is Hiroki Kamijou. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bennet."

"Oh Mr. Kamijou! I do hope that when you are feeling at your best you come downstairs. My daughters are all very enthralled by your presence and are eager to make your acquaintance."

"And this would be the lady of the household, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet said as she curtsied before Hiroki, who nodded in response. "One of the daughters she refers to I believe you already have the pleasure of knowing."

"Yes, Mr. Kamijou. I am sorry that we were so unprepared for your stay yet," she said, giving a slight curtsy to him as well. "I hope that the accommodations are to your liking." Hiroki was a bit confused, and was ready to say something in protest before she gave him a quick wink.

"The remaining daughters I feel you do not have to squander your efforts on, Mr. Kamijou, save for perhaps Jane. The remaining three are rather silly…"

"So I've heard…" Hiroki muttered under his breath, but apparently Mr. Bennet heard him, because he stopped midsentence and looked over at him.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, from Elizabeth. She's told me a lot about the family."

"Ooh, Lizzy, I am so pleased that your guest has actually arrived. Granted he was sleeping for the past day…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Hiroki butted in, hearing Mrs. Bennet's comments. "I've been out for a whole 24 hours!"

"Yes, we must have given you quite a scare. We immediately called the local doctor who came over straightaway and said you had fainted from shock. Lizzy has done her best to make things comfortable for when you wake up…"

"And the girls have never been most curious! Mr. Kamijou, I do insist you come down straightaway and meet them! Perhaps maybe you would be interested in one as a prospective bride!"

"Now Mrs. Bennet…"

"Oh, it would do me no greater joy than to see my girls wed. I shall want for nothing more in life and only then can I go happily."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself. "But Mama, what ever did happen to Mr. Bingley?"

At this Mrs. Bennet's smiling face turned into a scowl as she crossed her arms, her head tilting slightly to Mr. Bennet before coming back up straight. "We are not in a way to know Mr. Bingley, since we are not to visit."

Oh boy, Hiroki knew what was coming next. He couldn't help but somewhat laugh at all that was going on.

"Will we not meet him at the ball in Meryton?"

Mrs. Bennet looked very upset at this remark and stomped a foot on the ground. "Have a little compassion on my nerves, Lizzy!"

"You will become quite good friends with Mrs. Bennet's nerves in your stay here," Mr. Bennet whispered over to Hiroki, who smirked at the comment.

"It will be impossible to make ourselves known to him without a proper introduction!"

Leaving the bedside by Hiroki, Mr. Bennet chuckled a bit before speaking to his wife. "My dear, you may have the advantage of introducing your friend to Mr. Bingley."

Once again, Mrs. Bennet huffed, sticking her nose into the air. "I am sick of Mr. Bingley."

"I am sorry to hear that," Mr. Bennet turned towards the door, ready to leave Hiroki to his recovery, Elizabeth following suit right after her father, Mrs. Bennet right behind them as she still kept the pout upon her face. "If I had known as much, I would not have visited him this morning."

To this Mrs. Bennet froze, making little sound except for the expected, "Y…you…"

"_And here it comes,"_ Hiroki thought, bringing his hands to his ears. _"Three, two, one…"_

"How good it was of you, my dear Mr. Bennet!" she screamed excitedly. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet both smiled, parting a bit to make a pathway for the ecstatic Mrs. Bennet to get through, as she was now running for the door to the bedroom. Before exiting, she stopped, a sly grin upon her face. "But I knew I would persuade you!"

She then continued her running and shouting, calling to her daughters downstairs. "Girls, girls! What an excellent father you have, girls!"

Mr. Bennet then exited the room with Elizabeth right behind him. "Please feel free to come down when you're feeling better, Mr. Kamijou," she said.

"Right…" Hiroki responded, his arm scratching his neck awkwardly. He honestly didn't like being referred to as Mr. Kamijou, but what was he to do? It wasn't like they were aware of Japanese honorifics. "Y…you can just call me Hiroki," he said.

She nodded and left. Hiroki then let out a sigh and let himself fall into the mattress. So here he was, in 19th century England, pulled into one of his favorite stories ever known. How was he to get back home? He wasn't even sure entirely how he had gotten here! And…he was beginning to miss Nowaki…

"No, no, no!" Hiroki said aloud, shaking his head. "I do not miss him already! Think of it as…a vacation! A nice, relaxing vacation away from work and the drama that is my life in Japan!"

He then had to cover his ears again, as the ear-shattering shrieks of the two boy-crazy Bennet girls easily found their way up to his room. Some vacation this would be.

Slowly, he got out of bed, his sock-covered feet hitting the floor, preventing some of the coldness from finding its way up his toes that would normally send shivers down his spine. However long he was here, he couldn't spend it laying in bed contemplating how much he missed his lover, or trying to convince himself that he didn't. With that, he picked himself up and headed out the door and down the stairs.

It was time to meet the rest of the Bennets.

TBC

**Agh, I'm sorry if you think it's terrible! No matter how much I love a book I can never get myself to re-read it unless it's a graphic novel or maybe a collection of short stories. I just can't get wrapped up in the plot the second time around and it's disappointing. So I'm using the Marvel comic book I got a long time ago. It's actually quite good and fairly accurate. And perhaps I'll reacquaint myself with the BBC movie version. I just need to find time to squeeze in 6 hours of Colin Firth.**

**Mmmm…Colin Firth.**

**Ah, and I was going to include chapter previews at the end of each and the second chapter is done, but I did that last time and want to change it up a bit. So if there are any readers at this point in the game you'll just have to be a bit patient…though I'm terrible at getting out chapters. **

**Though this time I am fully determined to get them out at a reasonable pace! In the next week or so I am going to sit down and create a full story map along with deadlines. While I try to get out story maps for things for everything, it is rare I set deadlines for myself, so good for you guys for making me feel I should not be lazy and stay on schedule! **

**Well, hope the first chapter was a pleasant read. As always, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo**

**P.S. If you have to do P&P for a book report, I suggest NOT citing me or this fanfiction as a resource. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So there's some good news/bad news stuff going on here. I'll start with the bad because the good news softens the blow and with the good it'll work itself out.**

**Bad news: I love my Marvel Pride and Prejudice comic. I'm 100% positive I took it to California with me (for some reason I take it with when going somewhere thinking I'll work on this but never do, maybe now since it's actually on the site that'll be more of a push to do that), but when I looked in that bag a week or so ago it wasn't there. So I think I might have left it on the other side of the country. Poo.**

**Good news; I ordered it at Barnes and Noble and it should be in sometime this week. And I'll have to go to the city anyway so I can go pay off what I need to for tuition so I can confirm enrollment and pay for my trip to London and stuff. I don't think I have to encounter the scary financial aid lady either, so yay!**

**Which means I can start story mapping this thing as soon as I get it. I think I'll probably have it in my possession by Wednesday (and actually I just got the e-mail saying it was in today, so it may be more like Thursday or Friday), and so I'm making it a goal to have the map done by next Sunday so I can start chapter three shortly afterward. Aren't you glad I had chapter two typed up previously?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either P&P or Junjou Romantica. Sad face. **

And to Hiroki, meeting the remaining Bennet girls was about as fun and easy as pulling teeth. He couldn't believe just how giggly and silly the youngest two could be! He was somewhat appalled at Lydia's flirtatious manner, how she seemed to add some extra meaning to his name by pronouncing it just the right way to make him angry.

"Mr. Kamijou," Mrs. Bennet began in when all of the Bennet's and himself had gathered at the table, "I rather find your presence at this house to be an utter delight! I am so thankful to Lizzy for bringing such a handsome gentleman into our home." At this Lydia giggled and whispered something to Kitty, who in turn joined in with her own silly laugh. They had done that all day from the moment he had stepped downstairs all the way until where he was sitting at dinner. Mr. Bennet only rolled his eyes at his younger daughters, paying more attention to carving up his supper rather than the scene they were making in front of their guest.

"Mama, will Mr. Kamijou be joining us at the ball in Meryton?" Lydia got out through a few more giggles, only to duck back towards her sister as they continued to chit-chat at the table.

"I certainly hope so! It would be wonderful, Mr. Kamijou, if you could escort one of my daughters at the Assembly."

"Well dear," Mr. Bennet finally said, taking a mere second to look up from his supper at his wife, "he is Lizzy's guest, it should only seem proper that he would escort her."

At this Lydia's jovial smile immediately flipped itself over. She couldn't argue back with her father on that matter, and even if Elizabeth denied the escort by Mr. Kamijou than Jane would be next in line. Of course, there was always the chance that her mother had her heart set on Mr. Bingley focusing his attentions on the eldest Bennet, and that would make Mary next in line. Of course, Mary had no sort of interest in these kinds of things, which only meant that her and Kitty were next! So if she could get her elder sister to deny him as her attendant for the evening, than they could split him evenly during all of the dances!

"Oh, but Papa, Kitty and I will be so lonely without partners to dance with!"

"Nonsense. The militia is still in town and I am sure there will be some equally fine gentlemen that won't find your silly behavior at all bothersome."

To that the two older Bennet girls grinned and Hiroki let out a small chuckle. But a sly grin was soon thrown at Hiroki from Miss Elizabeth; one that told him that she was going to be a bit of a tease and make him sweat a little bit.

"But I'm sure, dear Lydia, that Hiroki will be more than happy to share one dance with you."

At this Lydia beamed again, and Hiroki's face went completely white. It took him all of his might in order to hold back the firecracker temper that he was well known for; true, about half of the Bennet's may find it amusing, but he had a feeling he knew what Elizabeth was up to, and he didn't want to bite back and give her more reason to tease. So instead he grumbled to himself, slicing away at the food before him before Mr. Bennet directed his attention back at him.

"So, Mr. Kamijou, what is it that you are most involved in? I haven't heard a word of where you had previously resided, and I am most interested."

"Ah, right. I'm a Literature professor at the college level."

"My, what an esteemed young man!" Mrs. Bennet interrupted. "Tell me, where is it that you teach. Cambridge? Oxford?"

"Uhhhh…" Hiroki's mind went blank. Sure, he had heard of the first two colleges that had been established in England, but he'd never done any further research on either of them. Seeing Hiroki struggle, Elizabeth decided to intercede.

"Hiroki is actually from outside of England."

"Really! How pleasant that must be! I trust this is not your first time in England than, since you are so connected with the Lucas's."

"S…since I was a small boy," he managed to stutter out. He threw Elizabeth a look of thanks, to which she smiled kindly at before returning to her plate to finish her meal.

"So where is it than you had previously occupied?"

Hiroki swallowed and hope that this answer would satisfy the very curious Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. "A place in the countryside some far distances from England."

"And do you live alone?"

Oh boy, now he was stuck. He didn't know exactly how to explain Nowaki to them. Homosexuality was pretty unheard of in this day and age, and even if it did happened it stayed behind closed doors. Taking a sip from his glass, hands shakily placing it back down, he cleared his throat and tried to seem as natural as possible. "Yes."

Nowaki had previously told Hiroki that he was pretty bad at lying through his teeth. There were telltale signs that his lover came to recognize in order to tell the other wasn't telling the truth. His eyebrows would always twitch a bit and his hands would shake, and he would even add in that the air felt very nervous around the older man. Thankfully, none of the Bennets seemed to pick up on his odd behavior, and dismissed it, returning to talk about the militia and Mr. Bingley.

However, Elizabeth was just a bit sharper than the rest and knocked on his door before heading to bed herself that night.

"She must be very beautiful, Hiroki."

To which he swallowed, his back facing her when she had entered the room, a bead of sweat nervously finding its way down his neck.

"And indeed most amiable in order to have your attentions focused on her."

At this he drew in a quick breath, not saying anything as this seemingly awkward aura clouded the room, the silence from her last question freezing him into his place.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me for questioning about your personal life."

"No…no, it's okay," Hiroki somewhat choked out. Bringing up Nowaki like this; it somewhat reminded him about how much he missed his raven haired lover. "It's just that…well…it's a bit complicated."

"Pardon?"

"I mean…my…my partner…" he began, his cheeks growing a bit redder. Why was he revealing this information to Elizabeth anyway? It's not like she was forcing the answer out of him, and he hardly knew her!

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry, Hiroki. I hadn't the slightest thought that she could be deceased."

"No, no, that's not it. And…well…she is actually a he…"

To this, Elizabeth's expression faltered only for a second to utter shock before returning to normal, smiling at him kindly. "Do you miss him?"

"No way!" Hiroki exclaimed at the thought. Of course he missed him, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone! Not even Elizabeth Bennet. "I don't miss him! Not at all! I see this as a time to relax and have a nice vacation!"

She let out a small chuckle, and Hiroki had a feeling that she knew otherwise. But she wasn't going to press the matter any further.

**TBC**

**Wow, this was actually rather…short. **

**But I might have sort of lied when I said chapter two was totally finished. Apparently I had started the very first ball and Mr. Darcy's introduction without actually completing it. Like I stopped mid-sentence and just decided to close the computer and call it quits for the night and never really picked it back up.**

**Bad news for me because then I have no idea what I was thinking at that moment. But I guess it's okay too because I think I was confused at how Hiroki was going to fit into the balls…I know I had come up with something for when Elizabeth walks to Netherfield, but in-between I'm pretty sure I stopped because I was a bit puzzled. And with getting the new book and sitting down to actually map everything out I can probably come up with something.**

**There was also a review about how Nowaki will walk into all of this. Believe me, Nowaki isn't going to show up for awhile. Not like I'm going to briefly pair Elizabeth up with Hiroki. Ew. That would be just...weird. Kitty and Lydia may flirt, but you should all know by now that they are just really flirtatious and silly and would probably flirt with a cactus if it was given a nice suit and a mask. No, no, no, all couples will stay the same whilst I write this; Junjou and Prejudice alike, I will not change anything.  
><strong>

**So yeah, I have no internet as I write these notes. But I'll stop into a McDonalds for a lemonade or frozen coffee so I can get this up. Mmm…coffee.  
><strong>

**Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo**


End file.
